Binding Souls
by Kaji The Harlequin
Summary: YAOI/AU Yami has been having strange dreams of a violet eyed youth who tells him to go to Nova. When he recives an invitation he accepts.When he arrives he meets Yugi, the violet eyed youth from his dreams.Will this trip be his downfall? CHAP 8 UP!!! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:*Errr.. Another shot at a YGO fic . My last didn't go over well.. Hehe. It's called 'Another Yami' read and see what I'm talking about. Hell, Even I think it's bad. I just haven't got around to revising it yet. So, this is yaoi. I promise I'll do a cute Tea/Yami or Tea/Yugi fic when I'm done for all you flamers! One more thing, Yami Bakura will be known as just Bakura and nice Bakura as Ryou. Yami Malik will be Ishtar and regular Malik will be Malik. Me as the author will make random appearances. Get it? Got it? Good. The spell doesn't work on this but I think I caught most of my mistakes  
  
Warnings: some characters are OOC AU, Yaoi, lime, cursing, And maybe a little Angst. Yugi's just a tad mean in the beginning but he turns out alright  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, Ishtar/Malik, Yugi/Yami, Jou/Seto  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the YGO people. But I do own this plot.  
  
'thoughts' "speaking" (whispers)  
  
Prolog  
  
'It's darkest before dawn in my kingdom'. These, my friends, are the words of a boy. Not just any boy mind you, but a boy with elemental control. He controlled the power of The Darkness, the blackness that crept into children's dreams. But this. poor child was lonely. He wanted a friend. But who can love the son of Death himself?  
  
'No one.' Thought the boy. 'No one wants me here. So why should I stay?'  
  
The boy was surrounded in semi-total blackness. Almost like being consious and asleep at the same time. But he could here nothing from the outside world. He was dreaming... that must've been it. A strange light in the distance seemed to taunt him, goad him into coming closer to it so they both would meet in the middle. Slanted eyes darted around. The light was closer than it was the alst time he looked. It seemed as if it would creep foreward unnoticed, like a blood thirsty predator stalking its prey. This boy was the prey. The light came closer...and closer, until it was nearly upon him. He reached out one tentive hand and was engulfed.  
  
The light was strong and overwhelmingly powerful. It almost blinded the boy. He squinted into the light and saw a pair of pale violet eyes. The eyes watched him intentavly, as if looking for some mistake, some...imperfection. It obviously didn't find any because it spoke.  
  
"Yami, come to Nova. I await you there."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami bolted upright in a cold sweat, His breathing was ragged and uneven.  
  
"That dream..." The light, the darkness, the eyes, the voice... it all semmed so familiar to Yami, but vauge at the same time.  
  
'Strange,' he thought, 'That has never happened before.'  
  
Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts and pushed the silk sheets back. He stood and stretched. Oblivion Castle was his home. One of the eight kingdoms in the land of Ultima. Each kingdom had an element that powered it. Oblivion's was the element of darkness. Yami was a prince. His father was a king. King Daemon was this tyrants name. Yami's father was the most severe of the eight kingdoms.  
  
'Maybe a little too severe.' Yami thought acidly as he dressed in his leather attire for the day. As he walked through the drafty halls he has the oddest feeling that he was being watched. He shook his head, and continued walking.  
  
He arrived in the great hall with in minutes and was greeted by his mother and father.  
  
"Good morning, darling!" His mothers clear tenor rung out through the almost empty room as she stood and walked to her son. Her long blond hair fanned out behind her like a cloak of near whiteness.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" She laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Yes I did mother, thank you." He smiled and she laughed  
  
"Katrina! Stop babying the damn child! I will have no son that is weak." His father was in a foul mood.  
  
'I wonder why...' Yami thought idly. He decided to ask.  
  
"Father," he began tentavly, "What has happened? You are unusually angry today."  
  
Daemon glared at his son.  
  
"You will be going to the kingdom of Nova today. You will speak to the prince. No one else."  
  
Yami gasped softly. 'Nova? That's the place the violet eyes told me to go.'  
  
"Dear?" Katrina asked softly, "Are you alright? You were in a daze."  
  
Yami shook his head, "I'm fine, mother. I was lost in my thoughts."  
  
Yami's father continued, "You leave this morning. The carriage is in the front gates. Leave, boy. Come home whenever you please."  
  
He turned his head. Yami was used to this. His father hated him at times it seemed. His mother grabbed Yami's hand.  
  
"I'll walk you to the gates, dear." She gave his hand a tug. Yami shook his head.  
  
"Mother, you've no need to do that. I am perfectly capable."  
  
Katrina let go of his hand and pulled her son into a loose embrace.  
  
"Be careful," She whispered into his ear, "I hear that the king of Nova is up to no good. You will most likely be going to the other kingdoms as well. But I am not sure. Good luck, my son."  
  
Yami nodded and walked through the doors of the dinning hall. He walked slowly through the winding corridors. Again he felt as though he was being watched. A gentle laugh made him turn.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The Voice laughed again. Piercing blue eyes looked straight at him from the shadows.  
  
"I?" The voice taunted, "I have come to warn you, Yami of Oblivion." The 'Voice' stepped from the shadows. A boy stood there of about Yami's age. Chestnut hair fell almost gently in his blue, blue eyes. But it was a façade. This boy had power and he was anything but gental.  
  
"I am Seto, Prince of Blizzage, the neighboring Ice kingdom. The boy you are going to see in Nova is Yugi. The other Princes will be there, in Nova as well."  
  
Yami waited for the boy to continue.  
  
"Jou from Inferno. Bakura from Shocker. Ryou from Watara. Malik from Quaker. And Ishtar from Cyclone. Half of them are evil and the other half are not."  
  
Yami looked at Seto questioningly, "I am confused. What does any of this have to do with me going to meet Yugi?"  
  
Seto sighed, "You are impossible. For example, I am Prince of Ice and Jou is Prince of Fire. Our elements oppose one another but we are meant to be. You and Yugi are the same way. It's ironic really. The opposing elements are meant to be in order to create the land of Ultima."  
  
"Ah," Yami thought for a momment, "I thought we were already the land of Ultima?"  
  
Seto shook his head, "None of us are under the same ruler. How can you be a whole if you are in pieces? Or...Dear Yami, how can a white heart exists without a black."  
  
Yami snorted, "You speak in riddles. Black? White? Nonsense."  
  
Seto raised a brow, "Is it? Is it really the nonsense you say it is? Things will become clearer in time, dear Yami. Adieu for now."  
  
With that Seto disappeared, "Wait!!" Cried Yami. It was too late. He had already left.Yami was utterly confused. Light? Dark? They will become clearer...  
  
'I would hope so.' Though Yami irritably  
  
He arrived at the gate and was greeted by a familiar face.  
  
"Why hello Shadow. What brings you here?"  
  
Shadow laughed, "I have to escort you until we arrive in Nova. By carriage it takes about two hours. I suggest you rest up on the way there."  
  
Yami laughed along with Shadow, "You haven't changed a bit. Still trying to act like my mother."  
  
Shadow mocked bowed, "Shall we leave, My Fair Prince?"  
  
Yami nodded, still smiling, "Yes we shall."  
  
Shadow opened the door of the black carriage and Yami climbed in. He looked at the always-black sky and sighed.  
  
'I wonder if the sky is white in Nova...'  
  
The carriage set off. Yami laid his head back on the soft cushions and closed his eyes.  
  
'Perhaps I will sleep.' And he drifted off.  
  
~*~  
  
Blackness surrounded him yet again.  
  
'Why is it always blackness?' He wondered  
  
" Because that is what you are." Said a soft angel like voice from the darkness.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? I have enough problems with out talking to voices in me head."  
  
The voice sounded surprised, "Didn't Seto explain it all? You are the Darkness...And I," The Voice got closer, "Am the light."  
  
Yami turned and gasped at what he saw. A boy that looked almost identical was staring at him with...Violet eyes.  
  
"The amethyst eyes in my dream. That was you. You are Yugi. The one Seto told me of."  
  
Yugi nodded, "So he did see you after all. He said you were a bit dense and didn't quite understand." Yugi looked him over with apparition, "You are a piece of work. Mmm... Just like Seto said. Your gorgeous."  
  
This caused Yami to blush at the white leather clad youth. Yugi took an abrupt step foreword, catching Yami off guard, and kissed him. Yami's eyes widened in shock. This boy... That was in his dream was kissing him! It felt so real. So right. Yugi melted in to the taller boy and moaned when Yami nipped his bottom lip. Yami's tongue slid inside Yugi's warm cavern and Yugi shuddered. Yugi's arms found there way around his waist. He clung to the other as if he was a lifeline. Yami was forced to pull back. Yugi's eyes were glazed over in passion.  
  
"My, my Yami. You've had practice. I'm glad to call you my own."  
  
Yami glared, "Your own? I am not yours! You have no right to claim me!"  
  
Yugi sighed and hugged Yami. He stiffened.  
  
"Yami. You're my darkness. I need you as much as you need me. Please do not push me away just yet."  
  
Yami grunted, "Get off." Yugi looked as if were going to cry. "I'm sorry, Yugi. But I think I have to wake up. You can cuddle me when I get there." Yugi smiled and detached himself.  
  
Yami began walking toward a light that kept getting brighter and brighter.  
  
"Yami?" He turned and Yugi giggled, "Wake up silly."  
  
So he did.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami was stirred from his sleep by shaking.  
  
"Wake up Yami! We're here."  
  
Yami blinked at Shadow, "Already? Wow..."  
  
Shadom shook his head and smiled, " I tried to sleep but you kept moaning the name 'Yugi'."  
  
Yami blushed, "Oh really? Hehehe. Come, Shadow. Enough nonsense."  
  
Shadow opened the door and hopped out first. He offered his hand to Yami who ignored it.  
  
"Nonsense? I think you should get some before you leave here." He winked.  
  
Yami glared, "I can take it from here, Shadow. You may leave. Tell my mother I arrived safely."  
  
Shadow nodded, "As you wish. Bye Yami. Have fun." Shadow got back in to the carriage and it drove off. He stood there looking at the white sky.  
  
"Beautiful... I've never seen anything like it." Said Yami in awe.  
  
"Yami!!!" In a blur of white leather, Yugi jumped on Yami. "Hello, love." Yugi kissed his nose.  
  
Yami groaned, "Ow."  
  
"Yugi get off of our guest. I think you've hurt him."  
  
Yami recognized that voice, "Seto." He nodded curtly from the ground. He picked Yugi up and set him by himself. Yugi slid an arm around his waist.  
  
"I didn't know you knew the Oblivion Prince, Yugi."  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yep! I invaded his dreams. I told you that, Jou."  
  
Jou laughed, "So THAT'S Yami! Wow...He's hot." Seto thwapped him, "Sorry!! Owww. Man Set, be gentle. I'm fragile y'know."  
  
Seto made a rude sound, "Fragile my ass. Shall we go?"  
  
Yami nodded, "We shall."  
  
They walked to the giant white Nova castle.  
  
'I wonder if it gets dark before dawn.' Thought Yami. 'Most likely not. It's like I'm in heaven.'  
  
None of them realized the blood red eyes that followed them.  
  
'Soon, My Prince, soon.'  
  
TBC  
  
Did you like it? Hope ya did! Who was this mystery person talking about? Hmmm... We wonder. R&R if ya wanna see more!!  
  
~*Kaji*~  
  
Beta notes-  
First of all, there are far too many sentences where you have periods instead of using commas. Don't be afraid to use commas even if you think it may be a run on sentence. Periods make things choppy, while commas make the actions flow.  
Second, reread sentences. There are some places that don't make sense. More often than not it's the brain thinking faster than your fingers can type it out. Check to make sure it flows and is understandable.  
Other than that you have a pretty decent fic going for you.  
Shini 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaji: Well I'm baaaaaack!!! I hoped you liked the story so far. It's been an interesting story to write so far. I have been told that I need a beta. Anyone want the job? I REALLY need one. The spellchecker doesn't work on this computer so I'm stuck with some mistakes. I caught some of them but excuse my horrible spelling. FLAME ME YOU STUPID FLAMERS!!!!! I don't really give a flip! They will be used to roast marshmellows! Yami loves marshmellows don't you dear?  
  
Yami: *nods* I like chocolate better.  
  
Kaji: err...Straight outta the princes mouth! Now I should get on with the story before I lose all will to write...or my hikari attacks me...Either one will do.  
  
Yugi: Onward! Onward to the story and more of me and my precious Yami!!  
  
Yami: And that weird stalker.  
  
Yugi: Yessssss. The stalker.  
  
Kaji: okay...  
  
Warnings: Some characters are OOC AU, Yaoi, lime, cursing, and maybe a little Angst. Yugi's just a tad mean in the beginning but he turns out alright  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, Ishtar/Malik, Yugi/Yami, and Jou/Seto  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the YGO people. But I do own this plot.  
  
'thoughts' "speaking" (whispers) //Yami to hikari// /hikari to Yami/  
  
~*~  
  
"I haven't seen anything like this in all of my life." Said Yami in awe.  
  
Yugi smiled, " I call it home. I have all my life." Yami looked over at the small angel dressed in white leather not unlike his own. His lithe form was apparent in his tight attire. His hair was like a sunset and his eyes were orbs of violet fire. He was truly beautiful. More so than he had ever seen in some of the women in his father's lands. He didn't like females as bed partners much. Ever since he met Tea Gardner, his supposed fiancé, he thought of women as bothersome creatures. Tea was annoying and was constantly trying to seduce the poor boy.  
  
"Yami," Said Seto, his tone rather forceful, "You must meet the others. After all, our father's sent us here to negotiate, not to find love." He turned and walked through the pearl gates.  
  
"Sorry 'bout Seto. He's new ta this whole love thing." Said Jou apologetically.  
  
Yami cocked his head to one side, "Your speech is rather different than most other royals that I know of."  
  
Jou laughed, " I talk like this only when I'm around people I'm comfy with. I'm a philosepher when I'm around my parents...You don't mind it do ya?"  
  
Yami shook his head, "No, not at all. I find it quite soothing in a sense... To know that there is someone among us that does not care how or when he speaks. I admire it."  
  
Jou blushed and put his hand behind his head, "Ya well... Thanks."  
  
Yami nodded and smiled. He followed Yugi and the other two boys to the iron gates. They opened and the sight before them took Yami's breath away. A grand castle stood before them. A long ,winding white marble path made its way to the granite steps. Flowers decorated the areas on either side of it and the path. The castle itself was wondrous. The outer walls seemed to be made of pearl that glittered like a rainbow of colors in the noon light. The windows were stained glass with beautiful pictures woven by the colors. They approached the doors, which were black mahogany. Black doors on a white castle? Yami thought this very strange. They looked out of place. Like a demon amongst angels.  
  
"It's... I cannot find the words. Beautiful wouldn't be quite right. Neither would breathtaking but..."  
  
Yugi giggled, "Jounouchi said the same thing. Only he stood and stared at it for a while until Seto hit him."  
  
Jou mock glared, "Ah shaddap. Where I come from, everyt'ings red. It was a surprise to the old eyes."  
  
"You know Jou," Said Seto as he pulled the inferno prince against him, "Your accent is appalling at times. But other times...I wonder what it would be like for that voice with that accent would sound moaning my name while I took you." He leaned down and licked Jou's ear, "Don't you?"  
  
Jou's mouth opened and closed, looking for an answer, "I, uh, Well... Y-ya I guess. I never thought about it really." His voice had taken a change. It was higher and forced.  
  
Yugi made an annoyed sound, "Seto!! Don't tease him!! It's not nice. And besides, I want to get inside before Ishtar blows something up again."  
  
Yami smiled and pushed the doors open. The inside was a lovely as the out. It was almost like his own interior. Exept all of his were black and gray tones. Granite stones made up that walls and floors. White tapestry was hung to give it a more homely look.  
  
"Come on, The others are in my chambers." Said Yugi as he walked off toward the spiral staircase. The others followed Yugi through a maze of white corridors. They arrived at a pair of ivory doors, "This is my room," Said Yugi, "It's a little big but I like it. It should accommodate all of you comfortably while Seto briefs you on what's happening. We all have separate rooms...If you want your own room that is." Yami blushed and Seto made a fake gagging noise "N-no. I'll stay with you tonight. Yugi smiled and opened the white doors and beckoned the others to follow him.  
  
The room was well furnished. A White canopy bed was in the middle of the room against the wall. The carpet that covered the stone floor was the color of freshly spilled blood. The overstuffed chairs were black with green pattern on the arms and back. There was one sofa, also over stuffed, that matched the bed. The walls were covered in blood red tapestry. Yugi smiled, "I was able to do the colors by myself."  
  
A silver haired boy with soft brown eyes sat in one of the two chairs. He was sitting on the lap of, what looked like his twin, but more severe looking. Two psychotic looking blondes sat on the white sofa.  
  
"So your finally back?" This coming from the evil Silver haired boy  
  
Yugi nodded, " Yami had to gape at the castle. And we were only gone for a half an hour, Bakura!! Ishtar didn't blow anything up did he?"  
  
One of the blondes scoffed, "No. I couldn't. Marik wouldn't let me."  
  
Yami blinked once...then twice...then a third time, "How am I supposed to tell you all apart?"  
  
Seto smirked, "After you get to know them it will be easy."  
  
Yugi nodded vigorously, "Come here Yami," He held out his hand, "We can sit on the bed." Yami took his angel's hand and Yugi lead him the bed, "Sit," said Yugi. Yami did so and when he did, Yugi made himself comfortable on his lap, "Mmmm...You're comfy Yami." Yugi's head lolled on to his shoulder. Yami eyed Seto, "Are you going to tell us why we are here?"  
  
Seto stood from his spot on the floor, "Yes Yami. Keep your hair on. As you all should know, trouble is brewing in a faraway country in the east. The Kingdom of Draconis... some of you might know it as the Dragon- Halflings, Is a tyrannical kingdom where its peoples live off of human flesh. There king, Drakin, is plotting on taking this land for himself. If he has the elemental stones that you and all of your fathers have... We will all be sold as slaves or killed on the spot. They all hate humans. We have been sent here to find a way to stop them," he slammed his fist into his palm, "We must annihilate them!!! Wipe them completely!!! They cannot live any longer. They deserve to die painfully."  
  
Seto finished his speech and gazed around at the others. Ishtar and Marik were looking gleeful, "We get to kill!!" They both giggled madly. Suddenly Marik grabbed the back of Ishtar's head and kissed him fiercely. Ishtar squeaked in surprise then sunk into the kiss. Jou threw a pillow at the two snogging boys, "Will you two stop? We don't need ta see how far ya can shove your tongue down the others throat!" Marik smirked against Ishtar's lips and pulled away, "Then shall we go take this somewhere private, my love?" Ishtar growled in excitement, "Yesss. Let's!" He grabbed Marik hand and they ran out the doors and down the hall.  
  
Yugi shook his head, " Ever since we introduced them they've been going at it constantly."  
  
Jou laughed, "Ya well...As long as dey don' do it in fronna me." Seto gazed at Jou with lustful eyes, "Come Jounouchi. I am tired. It's late." Jou looked confused, "But the suns not even setting!!! It's still midday!!" Seto leaned down and whispered somthing in Jou's ear. He blushed a violent crimson, "Ohhhh... H-hey Yug? We're gonna go catch some shuteye. Get us up for dinner." Seto, who seemed to be quite exited, dragged him off.  
  
Ryou was curled up on Bakura's cheat mush like a cat, "Kura? Can we go 'sleep' now?" Bakura looked stunned, "Are...Are you sure my light? I wish not to hurt you." Ryou giggled and blushed lightly, "Promise me that you'll be easy?" Bakura nodded, "Of course my light." He swept Ryou up and out of the room.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi who was still in his lap, "Would you like to actually sleep or not?" Yugi giggled and purred, "I don't wanna sleep, Yami." Yugi pushed the taller boy down on to the silk pillows and they 'slept'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter done!!!! I think it was crap to tell you the truth. I suppose it wasn't that bad but I have no self-esteem. Az thinks it rocked so I'm happy.  
  
Kaisu: Please review!! My Yami will be ever so happy if you did!!  
  
Yes...Yes it would.  
  
Kaisu: Anyway... She's being weird. She does this sometimes. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
~*Kaji & Kaisu*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo Whoo!! I'm back!! With more of Binding Souls!  
  
Kaisu: Well...It's kinda obvious that it's Binding Souls, Yami-Chan  
  
*Hisses*  
  
Kaisu: We don't own anyone  
  
I wish I could borrow Jou and Marik though... *drools at pretty pic of Marik and Jou*  
  
Kaisu: o_O anyway... We own the plot and the Kingdom of Draconis and the stalker  
  
Yugi: Stalker...*looks around*  
  
Kaisu: I need a new Yami...  
  
ON WARD WITH THE STORY!!!! *Walks into wall* ow...  
  
Marik: Idiot  
  
Kaisu: Just start the story  
  
'thinks' "talking" /light to dark/ //dark to light//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami opened his eyes slowly and glanced around. He looked at the angel lying in his arms.  
  
'He's not as innocent as he seems... It must be close to dinner. I'd better wake him.' He sat up and gently shook Yugi, "Yugi. Yugi wake up."  
  
The little one groaned and rolled over, "Yami I'm to tired to do it again."  
  
Yami blushed darkly, "Yugi I don't want THAT! You have to get up. It's dinner time."  
  
Yugi opened one eye, "Is it? Already?" He yawned and sat up, "Yami? Do you think we can do that again?" He asked sweetly  
  
Yami laughed and stood in all his naked glory, "Yes... Of course, little one. Now I need cloths... Where did they go?"  
  
Yugi giggled, "Over on the sofa. At least that's where I think you threw them. Wait here's your shirt. The buckles are still there. It's amazing." He reached over on the opposite side to grab the shirt. Yugi threw the shirt at Yami who had just gotten his pants on.  
  
"Thanks, Yugi. Hurry up and dress. I expect we're late."  
  
Yugi smiled, "I'm always late to dinner. My Mother doesn't mind much."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"He's dead," Said Yugi, still smiling.  
  
"Dead? How can you smile when he's dead?"  
  
"It's easy. I hate him. I always did." Yugi's smile melted into a cold hard line across his face, "Now come on. The others are waiting."  
  
Yami nodded, not wanting to press the issues of Yugi's father any further. Yugi opened the doors to the hall and stepped out. A smiling Jou awaited them there.  
  
"Hey, Yug! I was comin' ta get ya! Seto thought you two killed each other earlier. Wit all the moaning an' we heard..."  
  
Yugi blushed bright crimson. Yami was not all that fazed amazingly enough.  
  
"Yes well, I would imagine you were loud as well," Said Yami mater-o- factly, "But we just couldn't hear you." He smirked at the pink ting on Jou's cheeks.  
  
"Well... We gotta go. Da others are waitin' on us, after all." He turned and scurried off quickly. Yami laughed, "That shut him up, didn't it?"  
  
Yugi smiled, he seemed to be back to his old self. "He gets embarrassed easily. Seto thinks it's cute."  
  
// You seem to blush quite a bit as well, little one.//  
  
Yami was confused. He had heard himself in his head, but no words issued from him mouth. Yugi looked equally confused, "Yami? What was that? Why were you in my head?"  
  
Yami gave him a puzzled look. "I do not know. Perhaps Seto or one of the others will know something of it."  
  
Yugi nodded. They arrived, minutes later to the doors of the dinning hall. Yugi was about to open the doors when a yell from, what sounded like Marik come to there ears.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, ISHTAR!!! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THERE!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi threw open the doors. A long table was in the center of the room. Marik was standing at the far wall, breathing hard. Ishtar was looking at him with a strange expression, "It's not my fault you can't close your mind! I don't even know how I did it!!"  
  
Marik glared, "Then how did you know I had to keep my mind closed??? Stupid Cyclone Prince!! My mother warned me about your family's telepathy!! Your trying to pry into my mind for the secrets of my country, aren't you?!"  
  
Ishtar stood from his seat with alarming speed, " It's common knowledge you idiot! And do NOT insult my fair Cyclone in front of me! At least we have decency and don't kill other humans for sacrifices!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Both boys stopped and stared at Seto. His face held a calm fury that was frightening. "The only reason he went into your thoughts is because you have bonded with him. I found my way into Jou's thoughts as well. You can speak to your other with out moving your lips."  
  
Both boys looked at him with equally confused looks on their faces  
  
Bakura smirked, "I told you, Seto. Their minds are far to small to comprehend what you are even saying."  
  
Ryou laid his hand on Bakura's, "Kura, please. Don't."  
  
Marik looked over to Ishtar, who was coming to stand in front of him, "I'm sorry, Ishtar," said Marik quietly, " I really should not have said that, I was over reacting."  
  
Ishtar slid an arm around the younger ones waist, "It's not a problem, my sweet." He laid a lingering kiss on Marik's lips.  
  
"Ahem! Boys, I think that is for the bedroom only. I am Yugi's mother, Cassidy. It is a pleasure to meet you all in the physical world."  
  
Cassidy was a tall slender woman with hair the color of blood and fell past her waist in shining waves. Her face was triangular, but with softer points. Her eyes were the color of the best of quality emeralds. She wore a white gown that was loose on her arms and near her feet. Her voice was misty and had a musical tone to it.  
  
"My mother can see into the future. It is a wonderful gift, yet sometimes a burden."  
  
Cassidy smiled, "Yugi? Seat your friends I have urgent matters to discuss with you all. And no Seto, it is not about Draconis." Seto blinked and nodded. She continued after they all were seated again, " Children, danger approaches. They will come. A guest will arrive tonight from another Kingdom. I cannot reveal to you who or where they will come from, but trust me, Their intentions are for the best. One of the Kingdoms among us is gaining power quickly. They are siding with Draconis! Our supposed common enemy. We must set things straight between the Dragons and us." She paused so the boys could gather the information.  
  
"So you're saying that one of our father's are trying to kill us all?" exclaimed Seto, "Preposterous! You lie, woman!"  
  
Yugi glared, "Do not call my mother a liar! None of her prophecies have been proven wrong yet!"  
  
Bakura laughed evilly, "Tell me, woman, will there be blood shed?"  
  
Cassidy nodded and Bakura laughed again.  
  
Ishtar grinned, "So your saying a war is brewing, oh Great Seer?"  
  
"Yes. Ah... You will have to wait. Out guest is at the dinning doors."  
  
They turned and Yami gasped, " Mother!"  
  
Katrina smiled, "Hello son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was short! I'm soooorrrrry!!!!!! Cliffie!!! YAYAYA!!!  
  
Kaisu: Whoo! That was kinda hard.  
  
It was not! You didn't even type!!  
  
Kaisu: I did too!!  
  
Ya one word.  
  
Kaisu: o_O review and make my Yami Happy!! We'll get to the stalker soon!  
  
Yugi: Stalker...  
  
Is he going to do that every time we say stalker?  
  
Kaisu: Most likely  
  
Both: Ja ne!!  
  
~*Kaji & Kaisu*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

We're back!  
  
Kaisu: Whoohoo!  
  
I just got finished reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! A great read! SLYTHERIN ROCKS!!  
  
Kaisu: why can't you ever like the good guys?  
  
Yugi's a good guy and I like him  
  
Kaisu: Who doesn't??  
  
Stop being difficult  
  
Kaisu: I'm NOT!!  
  
Marik: Both of you shut up and get on with the damn story  
  
Yugi: Stalker....  
  
*Sigh* That is so annoying. Now I will give cookies to the following people who have reviewed all of the chaps thus far: Princess Strawberry, Queen of Eternal Darkness, Wolfin, Kaku, Death Stopper, restless_soul13, MMW(I'm sure your writings very good! ^_~) Kae, Melovinharrypotter, Azury (You're the best!!) Angels Kitten, and Black Mage Lulu. Thankies to all you people!!! I love you all!! Onward with the story now!  
  
'Thinks' "talking" /light to dark/ //dark to light//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Hello, son. How have you been?"  
  
Yami was in shock. What was him mother doing here? In Nova? Wasn't she supposed to be by his father's side?  
  
"Yami," Said Cassidy, her tone grave, " I think Katrina would like to say something to you. Wouldn't you, Katrina?"  
  
Katrina glared, "I could've told him without you, dear sister! Yami, son. I have come here because I am a spy. Nova is my home. Cassidy is my sister. I am sorry."  
  
Yami laughed bitterly, " I trusted you. I thought you to be my true mother. What happened to my real mother, hmm? Did you kill her so you could take the throne?"  
  
Katrina frowned, "I had hoped you would have taken this better but you have not. I am not your real mother. I have no Oblivion blood. I only came to spy. You real mother dies when you were very young."  
  
"How am I supposed to take it better!!! 15 years of lies!!!!! Was it all a lie? A façade? When I was younger I asked if you loved me... You said yes!! How dare you! You are a succubus from hell!" Yami turned and ran out of the hall.  
  
"Yami!" Cried Yugi with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Leave him, son. When he realizes that he has overreacted he will come back."  
  
Yugi stood there, frowning, 'Poor Yami. She's not his real mother.'  
  
"That wasn't very nice. You made Yami cry."  
  
Katrina closed her eyes, head bowed, and smiled, "I know, Yugi. It was the only way."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami ran to the edge of the woods that stood outside the castle perimeter. He set off into the lush forest.  
  
'Damn woman!' Yami thought angrily, 'How dare she lie to me for all this time!'  
  
"I deserve the truth, dammit!" He screamed. The birds near him scattered. He sat down heavily on a rock and began humming a tune that his 'mother' taught him long ago. He began crying softly.  
  
"Why? Why did she do this to me..." He continued humming the little tune. He had heard it from his mother's music box and when he asked her what it was, she laughed and said it was a melody that her mother loved so she had put in a music box. He carried the small box around with him every where. He sighed, "I can't hate her. She's my mother."  
  
"I bet you could." Said a sultry voice in his ear. He whipped around to see a figure covered in a black cloak. You couldn't see their face at all. Only hear their voice.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The figured giggled, "You can call me Kakurine. I am a messenger!" The girl giggled again.  
  
"From where?"  
  
She giggled again, "Lets just say I'm a friend in high places." Another giggle, "I have come here with a message! Beware the red eyed man. Now that THAT'S taken care of I must be off!! Bye!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
It was too late. The girl took off toward the sky with huge purple wings. A lone feather fell at Yami's feet. He bent foreword and picked it up.  
  
"What was that all about? Man with red eyes? Hmm... Well I better get back. I overreacted and it's well past dark." He turned and went the way he came. Before he reached the exit, he saw two blood red eyes staring at him from the trees. He quickly ducked behind a tree.  
  
'Red eyes!!! Could this have been her warning?'  
  
An odd, almost hissing voice reached his ears.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are!" The voice sang, "Little Prince!! Come to me, my little prince. I want you and when you gaze upon my face you will want me as well."  
  
Leaves rustled and Yami held his breath, 'Don't let him find me, please.'  
  
"There you are!!" Screeched the voice as two arms wrapped around his middle and his face was pressed against a well-muscled chest.  
  
"Release me at once!!!" Yami screamed.  
  
"There, there," The grip loosened, "Did I hurt you? I am sorry if I did. Did I scare you? I apologize." The voice had lost the severe hiss. It was now a gental melody near his ear. Yami relaxed immediately.  
  
'No! This is wrong!! I don't even know this ones name!! But... Why do I feel so at ease here in this ones arms.'  
  
"There you go. Perfectly content. Was that so hard? I never told you my name did I? I apologize again. I am Seraphis. You are Prince Yami, am I correct?"  
  
Yami nodded numbly, "Seraphis," He said, tasting the name on his tongue, "Seraphis..."  
  
Seraphis laughed, "Yes. Seraphis. You must be tired. Come with me Yami. I will make it worth your while." He purred the last bit into his ear, enticing a shiver from the captive prince.  
  
Seraphis lifted Yami easily into his arms. The moon light shone on the boy's face. He was young, Yami noted, with dark orange hair, but Yami couldn't tell because it was dark. He had blood-red eyes with specks of amber.  
  
"Beautiful," Yami muttered before he fell asleep.  
  
Seraphis sighed, "To bad Kakurine got here before me and warned him. Perhaps he will forget?"  
  
"You have no chance with him as he is now." Said a deep voice from the trees, "Come back to Draconis with him and we, together, can make him yours."  
  
Seraphis glared at the trees, "I am not from Draconis! I am fairy!! Not dragon. I rather try to win him over rather than force him any way. So there!" He stuck out his tongue rather childishly.  
  
"Very well. Basilisk will be looking for you."  
  
"Let him look!! He won't find us!!"  
  
"Ha! Basilisk can search out anything. I leave you now."  
  
There was a rustle and the voice left, "We don't need him. Do we Yami?"  
  
Yami groaned in response.  
  
Seraphis sighed and took off toward the darkness. A small light bobbed by his face. (A/N: No It's not tinker bell)  
  
"You should have let him go.'  
  
Seraphis tried to swing at the offending ball of light, but couldn't because of Yami, "Ah go away Meredith!! I don't need you telling me what to do!"  
  
Meredith made a 'humph' sound, "When you get home, Phoenix will be ever so angry that you brought another human home!!"  
  
Seraphis ignored her and kept walking. Meredith sighed, "Men!" And took off after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi paced the length of his room, "Where is he?"  
  
Bakura growled, "Stop pacing! You're wearing a hole in the carpet. Just relax. I'm sure he's okay."  
  
Yugi stopped and spun around to face him, "Relax! Relax?! How can I relax! My soulmate is out there in a forest he doesn't know with imps, fairies, and sprits while yours is sitting in your lap!!"  
  
"He's right, Yugi." Said Seto, "He's probably alright. One of the elves could have taken him in.'  
  
Yugi clenched his fists, "But what if a fairy took him!! They don't give pretty things back!! They keep them!!"  
  
Seto sighed, "Go to sleep, Yugi. We'll look for him tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Alright. Good night." He crawled into his bed and blew out the lap by his bedside. Seto snuffed the remaining and ushered all of the others out.  
  
"You think he'll be okay?" Asked Jou in a concerned tone, "I mean what IF a fairy got him! The only fairy that I've run into out there was Seraphis and he NEVER gives anything back!"  
  
Seto froze, "How did YOU know about Seraphis?"  
  
Jou blinked, "He came to the castle looking for someone to talk to. We had a good time until he had to leave suddenly. How do you know him?"  
  
Seto shook his head, "It's nothing. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Okay." They made their way to their bedroom. Jou pulled back the covers and climbed in. "'Night, Set."  
  
"Good night."  
  
'Seraphis. What are you doing back. You were banned into the forests long ago. You and Phoenix were. Damn siblings. They never learn.' Seto drifted into a fitful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHEEE!!!! So we finally found the stalker!  
  
Yugi: He's a fairy!  
  
Kaisu: A fairy that doesn't give anything back  
  
Yugi: It's still a fairy!  
  
Whatever...  
  
Squall: That's my line...  
  
Go away!! Stop pestering me for a FF8 yaoi fic with you and Seifer!!  
  
Squall: *grumbles and walks away*  
  
He is so annoying. Anyway I hope you like it so far!! If I keep this pace up I'll have the story finished by next week sometime!  
  
Sora: I want my fic.  
  
Go bother Riku! I'm doing something  
  
Sora: No  
  
Yes!!  
  
Kaisu: While my Yami and Sora are fighting I guess I get to say bye this time!! Ja ne and R&R!!  
  
~*Kaji & Kaisu*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Kaisu: We're back!!!!  
  
That's my line, damn you!  
  
Kaisu: Whoops? Listen... The weekend of the fourth-  
  
My sister, and me Azury, are gonna go campin' so no new chapters 'til Monday July 6! I'm sorry all you wonderful reveiwers!!1 But I will be brain storming for a new story concerning Sora...Riku...And a lemon!  
  
Kaisu: You can't write lemon! You tried and it was like two sentences!  
  
Shut up! I have help now!!  
  
Kaisu: Who?  
  
You, my wonderful Hikari  
  
Kaisu: Oh no! Nononononononono!!!  
  
Please?  
  
Kaisu: No  
  
Fine then I'll do it myself.... Lime in this chapter. R&R Please!!!  
  
Yugi: Stalker... damn fairies. Can we torch them all?  
  
Marik: BURN THEM ALL TO HELL!!!  
  
No... No fire  
  
Marik: damn.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
'Thinks' "talking" /light to dark/ //dark to light//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ISHTAR WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"WHAA!!! Goddamn, Marik! Don't DO that!" Said an irritable Ishtar.  
  
"Then wake up! We have to look for Yami today."  
  
"With the fairies?" Asked Ishtar hopefully, "Can I burn them?"  
  
"No burning. That's Jounouchi's job anyway." Marik put his hands on his hips and glared at Ishtar, who had pulled the covers over his head, "Ishtar... If you wake up I'll be completely submissive next time."  
  
Ishtar's head shot up, "COMPLETELY submissive? No screaming unless I say? Laying there perfectly still?"  
  
Marik nodded and smiled, "I'll be in the main hallway. Come find us when you're dressed."  
  
"Damn," Ishtar grumbled when Marik was out of the room, "It's going to be a long day."  
  
He presumed to dress.  
  
~*~  
  
"There you are!!" Yugi said happily as Ishtar and Seto approached, "What took you?"  
  
Seto yawned, "To early..."  
  
Jou gave him a little push and winked at Yugi, "He was up all night."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Now lets go find Yami!! Wait... Where's Bakura and Ryou?" He asked looking around the main hall.  
  
"Here!! 'Kura wouldn't get up."  
  
"It's to damn early to wake up! I wanted to sleep." Bakura huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, "Shall we depart?"  
  
Yugi nodded and swung open the doors to the outside.  
  
"Ahhh... I'm melting...melting."  
  
"Ishtar, get up. You're not melting and you're perfectly whole."  
  
"Are you sure, Marik?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ishtar stood from the ground and dusted himself off, "Don't get nippy."  
  
Seto made his way to the front of the group when they reached the gates. He pushed them open and laughed, "Seraphis!! Come out you thrice dammed fairy!!!"  
  
Jou put a hand on the taller boys shoulder, "Seto? Are you okay?"  
  
Seto nodded, "I'm fine. I hear something."  
  
A small ball of orange light flew at them. It stopped directly in front of Seto's face, "Seto!!! Forgive me!! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!! Phoenix is furious and wants to kill the human child!! Please! Talk some sense into your brothers!!"  
  
Seto held out his hand, signaling Meredith to land. She did, "Merry. It's alright. Show me where they are. I heard they have moved since my last visit."  
  
Jou blinked, "YOU'RE a fairy!! I thought you were da prince of Blizzaga!!"  
  
Meredith rolled her small eyes, you could see her clearly now, "All of the Blizzaga family are fairies! You mean to tell me that YOU didn't know that? Seto! You should have told him!"  
  
Seto flicked his wrist, making the small fairy support her own self, "I would have. Lead the way, Meredith. Is Zephyr still around?'  
  
Meredith giggled, "He refuses to leave until he sees you! It's adorable, really." She took off into the forest, the others followed.  
  
"Am I da only one who didn't know he was a fairy?"  
  
The others nodded, "Dammit! I never know anything."  
  
"You know," said Bakura, "I think he's right! He is a blundering idiot!"  
  
Ryou tapped his arm, "Bad. Don't tease."  
  
"What am I a dog?"  
  
Ryou pecked Bakura on the nose, "Yes. But a cute puppy."  
  
Yugi giggled lightly, 'Hold on Yami.'  
  
~*~  
  
Yami woke to the sound of things crashing, "Ow!!! Phoenix I'm sorry! Don't strike me again, please!"  
  
He was in a room. A small room. Plain oak walls with a single large bed in the middle. He vaguely remembered what had happened.  
  
'Seraphis... And Meredith. Then I fell asleep.'  
  
Another voice, one that wasn't familiar, "I told you not to bring any more humans home! Where is he? What does he look like?"  
  
Yami sat up as footsteps drew nearer, "He's beautiful, Phoenix!! He is so ethrel that even you'll like him!"  
  
The other voice let out a barking laugh, "No one can be as ethereal as Prince Yugi."  
  
'Yugi...' Though Yami sadly, 'He must be worried.'  
  
Seraphis laughed, "One night with him and you're hooked. Well I can't blame you. But this one looks just like him! Except his eyes are red."  
  
"Just like him you say? Then I get him first."  
  
The door opened, "No fair!! I found him."  
  
Yami nodded his head in greeting, "Seraphis. And you must be Phoenix."  
  
Phoenix was a tall, well-muscled boy with blood red hair, much like Queen Cassidy's. His eyes were orange. His face was all strong lines.  
  
'Handsome,' thought Yami. Phoenix voice was deep, but not gravely. Just deep, 'And sexy' thought Yami again.  
  
" I am Phoenix. You were right Sera. He IS beautiful." Phoenix sat on the edge of the bed and cupped Yami's cheek with his hand, "Hmm...Let's see how he tastes." Phoenix drew Yami closer until their lips were touching. Yami shivered at the sensation.  
  
'Why am I feeling these things. I was kidnapped. I should be angry. I should be fighting him off. But... I...' His thoughts died as Phoenix's tongue ventured into Yami's mouth. All things seemed to stop. Yami let out a small cry of surprise as Phoenix pulled his whole body closer. Unconsciously, Yami brought his arms to rest on Phoenix's shoulders. They broke for air and Phoenix chuckled at the glazed expression in Yami's eyes.  
  
"Seraphis... Leave. I sense guest approaching. Keep them busy."  
  
Seraphis whined, "After you're done I want him! He is MINE as I found him."  
  
Phoenix chuckled and nipped Yami's ear, " I am the older. But I promise you can play when I'm done."  
  
Seraphis sighed and closed the door when he left.  
  
"Now, little one. Let's play." Phoenix sucked on Yami's neck, making him moan, "My, my. When little Yugi did this to you, did you moan as loud?" He sat up, so he was straddling Yami waist. He lifted his shirt over his head in one swift motion.  
  
Yami shook his head, " I was the pleasurer. He was submissive."  
  
Phoenix started working on the many buckles on Yami's chest, "Damn. You must wear these to prevent rape. I can't get him off."  
  
Yami chuckled, "Good. Because I don't want you. This is wrong. I belong to Yugi."  
  
Phoenix glared, "Fine. I couldn't roll you completely. Damn you."  
  
Yami snickered and rolled out from under Phoenix, "Are you gonna come get me?"  
  
Phoenix shook his head, "I don't do rape."  
  
Yami nodded and opened the door and stopped, "Perhaps we can make up another time." He left through the door.  
  
Phoenix flopped back onto the bed, "Damn. I lost another one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was...Weird.  
  
Kaisu: Congratz on your first kinda lime  
  
Hey!! Well I'm short on time so Ja ne and R&R!!  
  
~*Kaji & Kaisu*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all you wonderful peeps!!! We're BAAACK!!!!!  
  
Kaisu: Too much sugar...  
  
Shhh!!!! My mother's home from France and my brother is in Japan for a year... Things are hectic but I'll try to get as many chapters as I can in a day!!]  
  
Kaisu: Expect bad grammar and weirdness from our two favorite fairies!!  
  
Seraphis: *waves cutely*  
  
Phoenix: *glares*  
  
I'm working on a ZellxSeifer yaoi story while I'm doing this one.... So updates might be slow as I said before. Now I have cookies to give!!  
  
Azury: You liked how it ended? I think it fits our Phoenix's personality quite well!!  
  
Queen of Eternal Darkness: You think I'd let Phoenix rape my favorite Yami??? You've gotta be kidding me!! lol  
  
Towairaito Zoon: It was weird wasn't it? Well I was half-asleep when I wrote it so... What can ya expect?  
  
Princess Strawberry: You've been one of my loyal reviewers!!!! *Hugs* You're the best! If you got MSN IM I'd like to talk to ya!  
  
AngelsKitten: You REALLY like it? Wow... And here I was thinkin' it was crap!  
  
Kaku: Go Phoenix? You're crazy!! He was gonna hurt poor Yami! J/k  
  
Thanks to all those people!! Now I think we've babbled enough!  
  
Marik: We have not! I wanna talk!  
  
Go suck face with Ishtar  
  
Kaisu: Very eloquent Yami.  
  
Shhhh!!! Onward!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi wiped the sweat off his brow and ducked under yet another low branch.  
  
"Meredith are you SURE this is the right way?" Yugi asked as soon as they past a large tree... For the second time.  
  
The small fairy shrugged her shoulders delicately and replied, "How should I know? I was told to take you to Seraphis... He keeps moving."  
  
Seto was enraged, "I said to take me to Phoenix! For that is the most likely place we will find Yami you stupid fairy!!"  
  
Meredith giggled and flew behind Yugi's head, " If we find Seraphis we should find Phoenix as well. Do not fret your majesty." She bowed and gave an earsplitting screech. Yugi covered his ears. They felt as if they were going to burst open and bleed any second. As did the others. Seto stood there, calmly, as if the sound Merry emitted was a sweet song. She stopped and landed on Seto's shoulder.  
  
"He should be coming any minute now." Giggled the fairy.  
  
As if on que, a tree near them fell with a resounding crack. Standing behind it was Seraphis.  
  
"Meredith! Is there something wrong?" His eyes landed on Seto. His eyes widened and he quickly dropped to one knee, "Brother... Please forgive me. I did not see you as I came up."  
  
Seto dismissed this with a wave of his hand, "Stand Seraphis. You know Yugi. These are Marik, Ishtar, Bakura, and Ryou. We are looking for Yami. He looks like the Prince of Nova."  
  
Seraphis nodded, "Phoenix has him I do believe. Yugi! It's god to see you again." He bowed his head a little in greeting.  
  
Yugi smiled and laughed, "It's good to see you as well. It's your brother that I'm worried about."  
  
"No need. He... Has most likely had his fill from the other like you."  
  
At these words, Yugi's face fell from the smile. He didn't need to say anything. They already knew. Once a fairy rolled you... you were theirs forever.  
  
~*~  
  
The doors creaked as they shut behind Yami. He was then faced with woods, as far as the eyes can see. He sighed and began going straight.  
  
'I should come to an opening before long... I hope.'  
  
He yawned, stretched, and sat down on a rock.  
  
'Damn I'm still tired. Fighting off a Fae's stare is harder than I had anticipated.'  
  
He stood and began walking again. No sooner did he do this, a screech found its way to his ears. It gave him a headache. He leaned against a tree for support.  
  
"Oh goody, " He said aloud, "Now I have a headache..."  
  
Leaves were rustled to his left, "No you won't. It'll pass eventually. Now come on... We have to get you away before Phoenix wakes up!"  
  
Long teal colored hair greeted Yami's eyes as he turned. Along with a smooth, pretty face, and deep sea green eyes  
  
"Are you going to stare at me all day? I'm Zephyr. You must be Yami."  
  
Zephyr had an accent that Yami couldn't place. It was thick. Irish maybe.  
  
Yami nodded numbly and walked up beside Zephyr.  
  
"Phoenix should be comin' out here any minute now... That dammed fairy cry does it every time."  
  
Yami looked puzzled, "Fairy cry? Was that the sound I just heard?"  
  
Zephyr nodded in affirm, "Yep! Sure was. Merry wanted Seraphis by the sound of it."  
  
"How can you tell be the sound?"  
  
"Sera's is higher than mine of Phoenix's. His hearing is lots better. My eyes are better and Phoenix's nose is the best."  
  
Yami nodded. After a while they came to a clearing.  
  
"Well!" said Zephyr, stretching, "Shall we take a rest? Or keep going?"  
  
Yami was about to answer when a low growl came from the trees. The same growl only from a different place in the trees. Many more followed. Then it was silent. A howl tore through the dead quiet. Zephyr stood in front of Yami, protecting him from the unseen beasts.  
  
"Forest demons. By the sound of it... They're hungry. They smell you. Fae flesh they won't eat. But you... You're a different story. They'll rip ya apart while your still alive!"  
  
Yami turned visibly green, "Can you kill them all?"  
  
Zephyr shook his head, "Nope. Best thing to do is find the leader and kill it. The rest'll chicken out if we do. Can you fight at all?"  
  
"I can use a sword fairly well."  
  
"Good!!!" Zephyr tossed Yami a rapier from his belt. He pulled out two black daggers from him self, "Now the boss should be the biggest and ugliest of 'em all! Go for the head!"  
  
Zephyr took off toward a beast that had just emerged. It was, in Yami's opinion, a griffin of some sort. Head and front end of an eagle. The feathers smoothed from feathers to tan lion hide almost like water onto land. It was beautiful... Until Zephyr dove one dagger into it's skull and the other into the back of its neck. Black blood sprayed from the beast as it fell to the ground with a pathetic screech.  
  
One emerged from behind Zephyr. A huge black bird. It looked like a crow that had grown 10 times its natural size. He spun around with a kick to the giant's chest. It squawked and reared, preparing for the killing blow. Zephyr was faster. He jumped to avoid the blow and instead of getting away from it, he landed on its back and dug his daggers in deep to the back of the neck. He rode the thing like a wild horse.  
  
A snort came from behind Yami. He turned slowly, only to be rammed into a nearby tree. All breath left him as blood came to his lips. A bull type creature had it's horn in Yami's side. Blood poured from it. The beast's horn was stuck in the tree it had pinned Yami to. He gasped and took his sword above his head. He drove it in to the skull of the minator. As it reared, the horn unlodged it's self from the tree and Yami. Zephyr, who had killed the crow, was at Yami side the instant the bull fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah shit!!! You stupid kid!! You shoulda been watchin' him... Not me. You killed the leader. The others are takin' off. But you... You won't be getting' up again, I don't think. Come on. We gotta get ya to Merry."  
  
Yami was lifted easily into Zephyr's arms.  
  
'Yugi... I have failed you. I'm sorry. Forgive me my sweet...darling... hikari.'  
  
Those were his last thoughts before his world went black for the second... and probably last.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi stood there... rooted to the spot as he felt Yami's voice in his head. He collapsed onto the ground. Seraphis caught him.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
Yugi's eyes were glazed and his voice was distant, "he's dead... he's left me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*ducks angry mob* He's not dead for long!!!! I would never kill him!!!  
  
Kaisu: *sniffs*  
  
Damn. You know that was a bitch to write. So did you like Zephyr?  
  
Kaisu: Or was he too... Funny about the whole thing?  
  
He was supposed to be that way. He's light hearted. Well that's all the time I got for today! Next chapter up by Monday!!!  
  
Both: Ja ne!!  
  
~*Kaji & Kaisu*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooooo!! I know whats your thinking...  
  
Kaisu: You killed Yami-kun!!!!  
  
It wasn't on purpose!!! I swear!! It just kinda happened... Anyway! Don't fret! Yami-kun won't be dead for long!!!  
  
Kaisu: he better not be....  
  
Yugi: Who?  
  
Both: *shakes head and waves arms* Nothing Yugi-Chan!!  
  
Yugi: Ya right.  
  
ONWARD!!!!  
  
Kaisu: Watch for the wall YAMI!!!!  
  
*Whack* I saw that there!! I was just testing!!!  
  
Kaisu: *shakes head* Go on... Read. And sorry for the delay in this chapter!! We both have been gone for 2 weeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi stumbled into Seraphis' arms, crying.  
  
"He's gone... Oh Gods he's left me..."  
  
Seraphis pulled the boy tightly against him and let him cry into him chest. How could Phoenix do this!!  
  
"I..." Started Seraphis, "I think I know who killed him."  
  
Yugi sniffled and looked up at him with red, puffy eyes,  
  
"Who?" he croaked.  
  
Seraphis was about to answer when a figure emerged from the trees.  
  
"What the hell!?" Phoenix stood with no shirt and leather pants. His bare tan chest was scratched and bleeding. His hair was slightly rumpled and he was heaving.  
  
"I heard the Fairies Cry!! Who?"  
  
Seraphis glared at him, "How could you?? You killed him didn't you!!! You bastard!!!" Seraphis felt as though he wanted to lunge at his brother and ring his neck. But he kept holding Yugi, his grip was firm, so no one could take him away.  
  
"Don't act stupid, Phoenix!" Shouted Seraphis, "We know you killed him!!"  
  
Phoenix looked abashed, "What the hell do you mean!? I couldn't DO anything with the kid! I couldn't roll him with my eyes. So he left. Zeph probably found him."  
  
Meredith flew from behind Yugi's head and landed on the ground near the edge of the clearing.  
  
"This way!! I sense that someone is grieving deeply... The feel as though they have failed at something!"  
  
She flew straight up and foreword into the thick forest.  
  
"Well!?" Yelled Phoenix, "Come on!!!! You want your lover back right?"  
  
He took off without another word. Seraphis stood easily with Yugi still in his arms.  
  
"I'll carry Yugi if you don't mind Seto. Lets find Yami's body," He cringed, "Maybe Merry can do something to help."  
  
Yugi laid his head on Seraphis' warm chest.  
  
'I want Yami back...' Yugi thought sadly as his eyes dropped. He was taken into the total blackness that was sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Zephyr set Yami down in a clearing. Most of the blood flow had stopped... but he wasn't breathing to well. His breaths were shallow and raspy. Zephyr was afraid that he wouldn't make it. Amazingly enough... After Zephyr had carried him some of the way, h began spluttering blood and he started breathing. He wasn't aware of it though. He never woke up. Zephyr had failed... Well that's what it felt like to him.  
  
"You poor thing. You killed him. You know you did! You couldn't protect him from the beastssss." An eerie voice echoed through the forest. It was a mix between the hiss of a snake and the soft voice of a young male. A strange combination.  
  
"Who are you!!" Yelled Zephyr as he picked Yami's body up and help it to him, "Show your self you coward!!!"  
  
A man stepped out of the shadows if the trees, chuckling lightly, "Me? A coward? You are delirious, boy."  
  
This man was true beauty. Hair of the lightest teal and eyes like fire. His skin was... Blue? As the man stepped into the light, scales gleamed in the noon day sun. He had huge leathery wings that were the color of a really good sapphire. They were folded against his back. He had a regal air about him. Zephyr sensed that he had a bad intent. A breeze blew and Zephyr caught the smell of snakes.  
  
"You!! You're a Drakin aren't you??"  
  
The man cackled. "Yes... Give me the prince."  
  
"Never!!!!"  
  
The man stretched his hand outward and Zephyr flew back and hit a tree. The man scooped Yami up into his arms.  
  
"I am Basilisk. Remember that name, boy. I will be back very sssoon."  
  
Basilisk opened his huge wings and took to the sky. Yami's eyes opened slightly and he saw the beauty that was holding him.  
  
'Red eyes,' he thought, 'could this be the red eyes man?' He fell asleep again.  
  
From the skies a young purple haired girl watched as Basilisk took the young prince to his king.  
  
"I told him! I told him beware!!"  
  
"He probably thought it was Seraphis you were talking about. Don't worry love." Said a blond hair boy beside her.  
  
"Very well, Kat. But I am worried. My Father will kill me if he finds out."  
  
"He won't! Lets go." He grabbed her hand and the two angels flew to a nearby village. They hid their wings beneath cloaks and set off into a hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I brought Kakurine back!! Who like Bassy???  
  
Kaisu: *jumps* ME!!!  
  
Marik: BURN HER!!!  
  
*Hits* oh shut up! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!! Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Both: Ja ne!!  
  
~*Kaji & Kaisu*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

This is NOT turning out how I planned!!!  
  
Kaisu: She didn't mean to kill him!!!  
  
No I didn't. But still... I need more reviews to help my self-esteem. I haven't had any flames!!!  
  
Malik: Burn her...  
  
SHHH!!! This fic still has a lot more to go! And I promise there will be more Seto/Jou, Malik/Ishtar, and Ryou/Bakura. And maybe a Yami/Yugi lemon if I'm lucky!  
  
Kaisu: It'll never happen.  
  
And I know I've been screwing up Malik and Ishtar. Ishtar is evil Malik isn't.simple ne? But I think I've been doing it Marik instead if Malik though. Sorry about the mix up!  
  
Kaisu: Ya right.  
  
All of you SHH!!!  
  
Malik: Burn...  
  
No! You no get fire.  
  
Malik: damn.  
  
Well on with it!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zephyr laid his head on Seto's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"I killed him. I'm so sorry!" He sobbed dryly.  
  
Seto held him tenderly, "It's not your fault. Even if he's-"  
  
"He isn't dead."  
  
Jou cocked his head to one side, "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi clenched his fists and looked downward, "He is not dead!! I feel him!! He's inside my head! I can feel him... He's alive. And well. He needs me." He fell to the ground again, sobbing.  
  
Ryou smiled at him sadly, "I bet he does need you. Like I need Bakura..." He trailed off. Bakura glared at the young prince and yanked him roughly from the ground.  
  
"Get up you lowlife whore!!" He seethed, "You cannot be weak for Yami! He needs you now more than ever and having an emotional breakdown isn't helping much!" He set him on his feet, "Now stay standing and be strong and we'll find him. And stop crying you useless wench!!"  
  
Ryou glared at Bakura and kicked him squarely in the shin with his boots, "How DARE you!! Yugi's hurt!" He hugged Yugi to his chest for emphasis, "So shut up and be sympathetic."  
  
Malik chuckled, "He's got you WHIPPED!"  
  
Ishtar smirked, "You own me money and a good fuck, Malik."  
  
Malik sighed, "Yes Master I know."  
  
Jou blinked, "Master???"  
  
"We had a bet that Ryou would have our lifelong friend on leash before a week was done. And I won." Ishtar giggled evilly.  
  
"Riiight... Hey Seto?"  
  
Seto detached from him Zephyr, who was no longer crying but contently nuzzling Seto's neck, giving him little love bites and whispering promises of immense pleasure if he were to leave Jou.  
  
"Yes?" He shuddered, "Zephyr get off!"  
  
"Are we gonna go?? I wanna find out what happened to Yami! And if he's still alive where is he!"  
  
Zephyr straightened himself up, "Yami was taken from me. We were killin' some forest beasts and a right big one tried ta gut 'im. It got stuck in the tree behind him thankfully enough. Then when tha' was all over I picked 'im up and started walkin'. Then I stopped for a little rest and a Drake came outta nowhere!! Said his name was Basilisk. He sent me into a tree and took Yami."  
  
Seraphis and Phoenix had kept quiet since the others had found Zephyr. They didn't really want anyone to know they were there anymore. In Seraphis' opinion, it was their fault that Yami was gone.  
  
Zephyr nodded his head toward Seraphis, "He knows Bassy! Don't ya? You've slept with 'im a fare few times in Draconis din' ya? Tells us 'bout 'im. I wanna know what he'll do if Yami is kept with him for too long."  
  
Seraphis glared, "I'd rather not! But still... I guess I have to. When I first saw Yami he was crying. I was...er... courting him-"  
  
Phoenix interrupted with a rude noise, "You were stalking him!"  
  
"Shut up! Anyway... I was COURTING him because he looked so much like Yugi and I thought he had come to talk to me like he always did on a cool fall night. But when I saw two blood red eyes looking at him I figured it was Bassy." He shuddered, "I'll never forget eyes like that... So cold and demanding. ANYWAY! I'm getting off subject. So I made my self known by screeching. Bassy scattered and I grabbed Yami and used my magic on him so I could get him away from Bassy. But then the voice spoke to me..." His voice became dazed. Phoenix put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and began to explain this 'Voice'.  
  
"The voice is heard quite a bit by my brother here. At first I thought he was insane but then he began talking of this Basilisk, that I have yet to meet, and I started to believe him because if I recall correctly... Basilisk is one of Queen Lapis' guards. So this voice has been calling out to my brother. Telling him that when Yami comes they will take him. So Seraphis went out to find Yami. That's all I know as of now."  
  
Zephyr nodded, "Anyway! I think we should get back to the castle! It's kinda late and I'd rather not risk another chance with those forest beasts!" He grinned.  
  
Seto snorted, "NONE of you are coming in the castle with us!"  
  
"It's my castle, Seto. They can come home with us." Said Yugi, his voice muffled by Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"Hn. Fine. Let us be off."  
  
They all started off toward the castle, Bakura carrying Yugi because Ryou told him to. Ishtar with his arm around Malik's waist. Jou leaning against Seto, And the three fairies all laughing softly at there own little private jokes. All was right with this picture except that one person was missing. Yami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHEW! Well that was confusing!  
  
Kaisu: *yawns*  
  
Well we're all tired! So we'll be off!  
  
Both: Ja ne and REVIEW!!!  
  
~*Kaji & Kaisu*~ 


End file.
